


Along the Road

by armnin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Coffeeshop AU, M/M, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armnin/pseuds/armnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones finally gets Jim to go to his favourite coffee shop. When Jim starts visiting the coffee shop more often, he tries to convince himself it's because of the coffee, not the Vulcan regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

    

     Fervent scents of cinnamon, cocoa, and other coffee mixtures flooded Jim's sense of smell once he entered the warm, crepuscular coffee shop. He'd never been to this place before; Bones had recommended it to him numerous times, _"You could at least drop by and grab a simple coffee, Jim. I know you're not into the whole 'foo-foo' coffee stuff, but it's certainly better than that Starbucks crap you drink all the time," Jim rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine! If I stop by there would you shut up about it?" he then added, "Starbucks isn't crap, you just don't like things that are 'in style',"_

_"I do, too!" Bones argued, brows set heavy over his eyes. "Yeah, well, no one would be able to tell by looking at how you dress," Jim remarked, smiling at his angered friend. "You're an asshole, you know that?" Bones sputtered, shoving a not-so-friendly elbow into the other's side._

 

          Jim observed his surroundings, noting the quiet comfort here opposed to the insistent bursts of chatter at his preferred source of coffee. A Sakari couple was seated in the back; A few Humans sat alone in their booths, most of them interested in whatever was on their PADD. Jim sauntered towards the front of the room, keeping a safe distance from the register so he could scan the menu first. 

 

     As he waited for his coffee, he noticed a storm had started outside. More people entered the shop for shelter, hair damp with rain and coats dripping of it. _How long does it take to make a damn coffee?_ A small thump caught Jim's attention; A man was practically wrestling with his umbrella, clanking it against the door a few times in the process.

 

     He breathed a chuckle, taking small strides to the door to open it for the troubled stranger. The man looked up; his black hair was arranged in a thick, wet clump on his head; A large amount of it clinging to his forehead. His eyes set to Jim, jaw automatically loosening at the sight of him. "Thank you," he muttered, trooping through the doorway with heavy steps.

 

     The man set his umbrella against the trash bin, arranging his hair with faltering fingers. It was then Jim noticed the man was a Vulcan, pointed ears peaking through clumps of hair. "Rain caught you, huh?" Jim chimed as the Vulcan readjusted his sweater and tried to rid any access rain from it. "Unfortunately," the other stated, raising a brow.

 

     This Vulcan didn't quite look like the others he's seen around town. His features were less defined, more....Human. "You know, umbrellas are usually pretty useful when it comes to the whole raining thing," Jim mused, taking glee in the Vulcan's responsive glare. "I am enchanted by your humor,” he responded, voice dripping with sarcasm more so than the rain dripping from his hair. "As you should be,"

 

     The Vulcan studied him for a moment, brows rising in unison. "I assume this is your preferred method of making acquaintances," he noted aloud; Jim could have sworn he saw a smile formed on those lips. "Is it working?" he quaked, pulling on one of his radiant 'I'm attractive and you know it' smiles. He raised a brow, shifting his gaze away for a moment, "Perhaps,"

 

     "Kirk, your order is ready!" a voice called from the counter. "Oh-That's me," he beamed before maneuvering around a few people to get to his coffee. He set his coffee on the counter, grabbing a few napkins and a thin straw. "I will purchase a caramel latte, please" he over-heard the Vulcan state over the hushed chattering of others.

 

     Jim smiled to himself, finding something humorous about a Vulcan ordering a caramel latte. His communicator buzzed in his jacket pocket as he placed the lid back on his coffee. "Hello?"

 

     "Hey, asshole, what movie did you say you wanted to watch tonight?" _leave it to Bones for a proper greeting._ "I thought you were going to pick one,"

 

     "God dammit! I'm a college student, not a mind reader!"

 

     "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?"

 

     "Yeah, well I'm gonna get that ray of sunshine and shove it up your ass,"

 

     "Bones, I think you phrased that wrong. Unless you really want a piece of this a-"

 

     "Dammit, Jim! Shut the hell up before I rip you a new one!"

 

     "Somebody's feeling very lustful today,"

 

      "Fuck off!"

 

     "Love you too!" Jim chimed before ending the call, smiling to himself as he slipped the communicator back into his pocket and picked up his coffee. The Vulcan was now leaning against the wall next to the counter, his umbrella in hand. "Spock, your order is ready!" at that, he leaned off from the wall to retrieve his beverage. _Spock_.

 

     Jim grabbed more packets of creamer, emptying a few more into his coffee for an excuse to stay at the coffee bar as Spock approached with his own coffee. "I thought you'd be more of a tea kinda guy," Jim remarked, stepping aside to leave more room for the Vulcan. The other took the lid from his coffee, setting it aside before raising a brow at Jim. "You thought correctly. Although this particular shop does have a very wide selection of chai teas, I felt the need to try something new,"

 

     Jim eyed the other for a moment, a lose smile hanging on his lips. A low buzz sounded between them, Spock reaching into his pocket and pulling out his communicator. "Oh," he noted with a tinge of worry in his tone, brushing at the damp surface before flipping it open. "Hello?"

 

     "Yes, of course. I will be there shortly," he clasped the communicator shut with a tight grip. If his expression gave away anything in the slightest, he seemed pretty upset. He grabbed a few packets of creamer and a few less of sugar and clasped the lid over his drink. He turned to Jim, giving a curt nod. "It was nice socializing with you," he stated, his voice gone of whatever softness it held before.

 

     Before Jim could get in another word, Spock turned quickly on his heel and walked (with some difficulty since his pants were practically skin tight due to its dampness) towards the exit. He didn't bother using his umbrella, hugging it between his arm and side as he pushed himself out the shop doors and into the heavy storm. Jim frowned, _I wonder what happened in that  phone call._

*

 

     " _Attack of the Crab Monsters_?  Really, Bones?" Jim snorted, grabbing the last pack of popcorn and tossing it into the microwave. "It's a classic!" he shouted from the living room, practically wrestling with the DVD player. "Dammit!"

 

     "You really shouldn't trust Sulu when it comes to burning a movie onto a CD. He really sucks at that,"

*

     Eventually, Bones had accomplished his task of getting the DVD to actually work. Jim and Bones were both seated on the poor excuse of a couch in their 'cardboard box' apartment. 

 

     "Wait, I thought that guy died,"

 

     "He is dead, you idiot. The crab is using his voice to make them think he's alive,"

 

     "So they have special powers?"

 

     Bones sighed heavily, "Remind me not to watch a movie with you ever again."

 

     "When was this even made?"

 

     "1957."

 

     "Wait, I thought-"

 

     "If you don't stop talking, I'm going to kick your ass,"

 

     Jim muttered something under his breath, grabbing a handful of popcorn and practically shoving it into his mouth. He also ended up spitting half of it onto his shirt once he realized he had more popcorn seeds in his mouth than he did _actual popcorn_.

 

     "Do we have anymore popcorn?" Bones asked, eyes glued to the screen as though his life depended on it. "No, but I think we have half a box of Snowcaps in the fridge,"

 

*

 

     Movie night ended with Jim sprawled across the couch, his feet tucked under Bone's thighs and a small pillow on the floor from when Bones tried to throw it at Jim and missed. Bones was dead asleep; his head leaned back on the couch and arms crossed. Popcorn seeds were scattered on the floor; an empty box of Snowcaps added to the clutter on the coffee table. The blinding, electric blue from the television illuminated a glow across the living room. Movie nights always ended like this.


	2. Chapter Two

 

   

     "God dammit!" Bones shouted, a few heavy steps entering my room clumsily before I was brutally awoken by an angry Leonard McCoy. "Can you not hear that damn thing?" he sputtered, slamming his hand down on my alarm to silence it before practically pulling me out of bed. "Hey!" I argued, but sleep was still clouded in my system and I almost couldn't care less. "You've got college to go to and so do I," Bones started, practically throwing me onto a barstool before entering the kitchenette. "And I certainly don't wanna be late to class because your Iowa grown ass decided to stay up and watch Dirty Dancing until 3 AM!" I narrowed my eyes at him, "It's a good movie!" I protested, receiving a deadly glare in reply. "Eat your damn banana and go get ready before I drag you out with your week old underwear on," I didn't dare to argue any further, settling on a decrepit scowl before taking the banana Bones had placed on the counter in front of me.

 

*

 

     "I assume you're memorizing all these notes?" growled Professor Pike. I said nothing, learning from the last time I decided to be a smartass and reply to one of Pike's warnings. I only gave a curt nod, picking up my pen _(Professor Pike made us write with standard pen and paper, as though PADD's didn't exist)_ and adding a few drabbles of words that wouldn't benefit me in any way,  shape, or form. Bones had practically forced me to at least take a college course before altogether giving up on the whole college situation.

 

    _"I'm not gonna have your lazy ass give up and catch a job at a local shitty food place this easy," he posed, sounding like a threat more than a friendly act of kindness. "Oh, come on, Bones! You're filled with potential! You're gonna be an amazing doctor, really. I'd be considered lucky if I even made it into a local shitty food place,” In that moment, if looks could kill, Bones would probably be convicted of murder. He took a step closer, looming over me with an almost visceral look in his eyes. "You listen here, Jim. You've got talent in that dumb ass body of yours somewhere. You're gonna be fine, alright?" he stood up more straight, taking a step back, "Now if I hear one more negative thing like that leave your lips, I'll  sock a punch in your jaw so hard you'll hit the ground hard enough to leave a fossil!"_

     I sighed, leaning back in my chair with no intention of actually taking notes. I could practically see Bones' disappointed face swarming in my vision. An Orion girl next to me dropped her pen for the third time, picking it up with maladroit fingers before continuing to write in a quick manner. _How could people be so persistent on scratching notes to paper? People who had a future, obviously._ I stretched farther back into the hard, unforgiving plastic chair I've been bound to for the past hour. I glanced up ahead, not finding any interest in the mass clutter of equations and notes scribbled across the enormous black board. Sending a message to Sulu and getting a reply from it that wasn't 2 hours after I sent it was unlikely. I know that if I were to send bones a message, he'd bite my head off about it later. _"Don't go texting me like some bored teen heart-throb when you should be paying attention to a college class that your sorry ass is paying for!"_ he'd sneer, probably slapping me upside the head for extra emphasis.

 

     After another 43 minutes of agonizing boredom, Professor Pike closed class with a daily assignment. "I'm gonna let you off easy today with an easy assignment. That assignment is-" he stopped speaking for a breif moment, turning on his heel for some sort of dramatic emphasis. "to type out a simple 500 word essay on what you've learned today." _Shit._ The room filled with relieved sighs and small woops from surrounding students. I grabbed my things, filing out of the class along with the others to avoid any confrontation since I knew this assignment was pinpointed directly at me. I guess I'll just ask Chekov about it later, he always records Pike when he goes over notes. Fortunately, I was done with classes for the day. I maneuvered around a few students, grabbing my communicator as I did so.

 

     "Hey, you don't have Anatomy today, do ya?" I chirped, hugging my notebook to my stomach as I squeezed between an oblivious group of Haliians. "Nope, just finished Pharmacy Tech. All I've got left is Med Terminology and I'm finished for the day, why?" I paused a moment, preparing myself for the teasing that was sure to come, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to that coffee place you kept insisting I go to. I dropped by there yesterday and-" "Wait a fucking minute there, Jimmbles. You actually went there yesterday without me forcing you?" I sighed heavily, "Do you want to go or not, jackass?" I could practically feel that irritating grin he does when he's won me over. "Calm down there Jimmbles, you don't wanna break a nail." a pause, "I should be outta here in a little over 2 hours so I'll meet you there at 5." After begging Chekov to send me the recording of Pike's notes today, _(and making a deal that involved buying him a jumbo pack of Skiddles)_ , I figured I'd do the assignment later. A poor decision on my part, considering I have plenty of time to finish it at a decent time of day.

 

*

 

     "What's that Russian kid's name? The one that looks like he's 12," _Bones was awful with names; Mostly because his name for everyone was either 'asshole' or 'dipshit'._ "Chekov," I replied, ducking a low tree branch as we walked down the familiar stone path that lead up to that hole-in-a-wall coffee shop. "He's a lifesaver. I would be failing that Pike's class without him," Bones shot me a glare, "The whole thing about paying for college is that you're actually _learning_ shit, Jim, not hitting on the Orion girl next to you in class," I rolled my eyes, adding a heavy sigh for emphasis, "For you information, an Orion girl did sit next to me in class today," _She also dropped her pen enough times to nearly drive me up the wall._ "Poor girl," Bones mused with a grin, awaiting a shove to the side with my elbow that he certainly received.

 

     Welcoming warmth greeted us as we entered the coffee shop, deep scents of cinnamon joining to coalesce with others that I couldn't quite decipher. Bones sighed in content, "How could you not like this place?" he beckoned, unzipping his jacket before walking straight to the register. For a guy like Bones, he certainly had a soft spot for coffee. Suddenly, I remembered Spock, and decided to order a caramel latte for myself.

 

     "What did you get?" I asked as we found a seat in a small booth against the wall. "Macchiato, bitch," _I feel like there is a second layer of aggression under the surface that coffee unleashes in Bones._ "What did _you_ get?" he asked, dumping a packet of creamer into the contents of his drink and blending away the foam that lay on top of the drink. "Caramel latte," he looked away from his coffee to give me a look I couldn't decipher, "You're such a wimp," I scoffed, turning my attention to the people around us. I nearly jumped when my eyes landed on a pair of pointed ears. Bones noticed, following my gaze, "What's with your sudden interest in the Vulcan?" he asked, awfully loudly. I kicked at his ankle from under the table, "Hey!" "I don't have an _interest_ in him, he was just someone that was here last time," Bones didn't look the least bit convinced, "Jim, you're whispering." I furrowed my brows, "So what?" he sighed, leaning his elbows on the table, "So, that's what you do every time you find someone attractive. You sit there and babble about them in that weird whisper thing you do," I sighed, "I'm not babbling about him! I hardly said anything about the guy!" _Shit, that was kinda loud._ I glanced over to Spock, quickly turning my attention away from him when our eyes met. _Dammit._

 

     Bones' lips split into a toothy grin, " _Ohhhhh,_ " I shook my head, "Don't you d-" but he cut me off, an amused hint of laughter behind his tone, "So _that's_ why you wanted to go here," I tried to kick at his ankle again, but I missed and my shoe thumped into the center of the table stand. "Shut up! I didn't even know he was going to _be_ here," but Bones wasn't listening anymore, only casting glances at the Vulcan and smiling like a moron. _Kill me now._

     "Go talk to him, Jimmbles," he mused, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking. "Fine, I will." I stood from my seat in an almost too ebullient way, catching Spock's attention in doing so. I had no problem talking to him before, right?  I headed towards Spock in a reluctant, desultory pace. "Hey," I mused, gesturing to the empty chair across from him, "Mind if I sit?" he took a glance at Bones, "No, I do not," I smiled, pulling out the chair and plopping down on it not-so-gracefully. "Caramel latte?" I asked, receiving a raised brow, "Kombucha tea," he corrected, turning his attention away from his beverage to look up at me, "You're here with someone." he confirmed, a softness in his eyes that didn't appear anywhere else on his features. _If you weren't looking at his eyes, you'd think he was pissed off all the time._ "Oh, yeah, he's a friend of mine," Spock nodded, "I believe his name is Leonard," I sat back, eyebrows raised, "How'd you know that?" he took a short sip of his drink, "He is here very often," he informed, his voice just barely audible over the low buzz of voices as more people entered the shop. "He really likes this place, he-" I glanced over Spock's shoulder to see a smirk on Bones' lips, "finally got me to try it out," I finished, realizing I left my drink at the other table.

 

    "I assume you enjoy it," he pressed in a questioning tone. I chuckled, "Yeah, it's actually pretty good. I guess you like it here, too," he nodded, stirring his tea with a thin straw. Something about him was definitely... _Not_ Vulcan. His choice of clothes wasn't exactly what you'd see other Vulcans in; he dressed human. He even acted human, aside from the way he spoke. "I come here daily, although I don't always have time to...lounge," he added, gesturing lightly to his surroundings. "I think I'll definitely be coming here often," I smirked, "and the coffee's not half bad, either," I certainly took notice to the tinge of green that graced his ears, "You are certainly one for making flirtations," he breathed, bringing his attention to the cooling tea before him. I leaned an elbow on the table, "It just comes naturally when I seem someone attractive," at that, he looked up, a soft undertone of green spreading across his features, "I don't believe that is something most people would say upon only a second time of seeing another," by now the green was more noticeable, deep emerald undertones splotching at the center of his cheekbones.

 

     "That's because I'm fun," I replied with a raised brow, the corner of my lips twitching in just the slightest, "That could be a lie, for all I know," he pointed, cocking his head to the side just barely. My smirk only widened, "Why don't you find out?" he seemed a bit shocked by this, sitting up more straight. Suddenly, he stood, adjusting his sweater and taking his tea in hand. "Perhaps, but not that easily," he mused, amusement strong in his eyes and on his just hardly smiling lips. I raised my brows, taken aback and watching as he gave me a final raise of his brow _(damn those things!)_ before turning and striding out of the shop. "That _suave_ mother fucker,"

 

     "Did ya' scare him off?" Bones quaked as I sat back down at our booth. By now, my coffee was mildly warm, "I sorta kinda asked him on a date and that suave fucker just raised a brow at me and was all _'Perhaps, but not that_ easily'.“ Bones gave me a knowing look, " _'Not interested'_ my ass," he then added, "He sure has some game for a Vulcan. What's his name, anyway?" I nodded, "Yeah, I think he might be part human or something-Spock," Bones looked a bit surprised, "Yeah, I saw that too, but a Vulcan and a Human? That's pretty unlikely. He's definitely got a Vulcan name, though," I smiled, "It's only my second time here and I've almost got a date," Bones gave an obstreperous grunt, "Yeah, _almost_ ,"

*

 

     "Isn't Sharknado gonna be on tonight?" I asked, changing the channel to SYFY. Bones dropped down onto the couch beside me, nearly making me roll into the dip of the cushion he created and smashed into my side, "What does unctuous mean?" I paused, "What?" he shrugged, "Wait don't you have homework?" "I think it means smug," "Oh," "Yeah, I do, but I'll do it later," Bones gave me that look, "Don't wait until 3AM to do your damn homework," I raised my hands in mock surrender, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, _Mom_." he sent an elbow into my rib cage before getting up off the couch, "Coke?" I nodded, "and those leftover Snowcaps," he pointed to the empty box still laying on the coffee table, "We finished those last night," I frowned, "Wait, do we still have some of those cookies Sulu brought over but forgot to take home with him from the other night?" by now, Bones was in the kitchenette and raiding the refrigerator. "Yep!" he called. "Tornado. Sharks. _Sharknado_."  the television echoed. "How did they even come up with this?" Bones asked, this time dropping all his body weight onto one of my legs, "Hey!" I yelped in a cacophony. Bones only laughed as I shoved him off of me, "Oh, come on Jimmbles, you know you like it," I only replied with a shove to his side, grabbing a cookie from the paper plate he had in his hand.

 

     "You're an asshole," I growled.

 

     "Yeah, well I'm your favourite asshole, pretty boy."

     

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the ultimate BROTP continue. ༼ᕤຈل͜ຈ༽ᕤ


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: The POV of this story will change frequently. ༼ᕤຈل͜ຈ༽ᕤ

   

     "Father-" Spock tried to make some form of a bargain with Serek before an argument started.  _As it always did._ "The  _Vulcan_  half of you will address me as Serek." he interrupted, a small hint of anger behind the emotionless facade he's built into his tone. "I have other things to attend to," Spock wearied, his free hand curling into a fist before he took notice of it and loosened his grip. "This conversation is not over." and with that, the call ended. Spock set his phone aside, fighting the urge to just break it completely.  _The Vulcan half of you._ A sigh escaped through gritted teeth, hands tightening into fists before releasing only to repeat the same action multiple times. Spock's  _Vulcan half_  allowed him to remain calm in most situations, but whenever it came to his fa- _Serek_ , anger would enter his system and run through his veins like wild fire. Especially the way he mentioned his mother at any given chance. He said her name with such  _disgust_ , as though she were his enemy rather than his own _wife_. Things weren't always like this.  _Or maybe Spock was the one changing._

His phone buzzed again, dissolving any thoughts of Serek momentarily. "Hello-" "Where are you?"  _Shit._  The call from Serek had distracted Spock from the time schedule he was trying to commit himself to. He grabbed a pair of shoes, "My apologies, Uhura. I received an unexpected call from Serek but I will be there-" Uhura sighed, "Your father needs to leave you the hell alone before  _I_  do something about it," a pause, "No need for apologies, Spock. I just got here, anyway," and with that she hung up. Spock sighed, shoving his feet into his shoes with ungainly balance and nearly tripping several times in the process. 

 _Spock and Uhura would meet up at the coffee shop as often as they could manage. It was the only time they ever got to see eachother now that Uhura was taking college classes. Spock, on the other hand, has been declining offerings from colleges for nearly a year now. College was something Serek had always expected Spock to attend. Which is one of the reasons Spock hasn't attended it, (although he'd never admit it). Currently, he was an intern for a big time magazine editor. The job payed well, considering that Spock spent most of his job hours in an office proof-reading articles. He didn't even have to be in the office, but he preferred the quiet private luxury opposed to sitting in his apartment all day. There was something about the faint taps of fingers on PADD's and distant voices that Spock always preferred over complete silence._ After avoiding a collision with at least 3 oblivious couples as they walked along the boardwalk, Spock finally reached the shop. 

     The familiar sweet scents of cinnamon and coffee coalesced with the warm air that the shop had to offer. Spock ordered his usual chai tea, found Uhura in the back booth, and sat down across from her. She was typing something out on her PADD before looking up to greet Spock with a soft smile, "You look like you just got out of bed," she giggled, leaning over the table to flatten down a part of Spock's hair that must have been sticking out in some humorous way. "I  _feel_  like I've just awoken," he grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. Uhura nursed her cup of coffee, "I wish I just got out of bed-" she took a sip, sputtering out the coffee into a napkin, "Too hot!" Spock smiled, allowing the thought of Serek to slip away from his mind completely. "Are you enjoying your classes?" Uhura nodded, "They're amazing, but those professors know how to suck the energy out of you," she laughed, a sleepy smile planted on her lips. "You look tired." Spock noted aloud. "Spock, your order is ready!" "That's you," Uhura lilted, stirring a straw through her own beverage before attempting another sip. "I would be mildly surprised if there were another Spock here," 

     Spock went to the coffee bar to add a few sugars to his beverage-"Kirk, your order is ready!" he froze, turning his head slowly before turning his entire body. Sure enough, there was Kirk, standing at the counter with his newly received drink in hand. Spock could feel the tips of his ears turn hot, mentally scolding the Human half of him before grabbing a few more packets of sugar and sauntering back to the booth. Unfortunately, Uhura knows Spock  _too_  well, "Is it just me or did something  _magical_  happen when you were up there?" she teased, glancing behind her to get abetter view of the shop and the people in it. Spock said nothing, emptying the contents of sugar into his dulcet drink. "Oh god," she muttered, "  _Jim Kirk is here_." Spock looked up from his drink, eyebrows knitted in curiosness, "I take it you dislike him?" he asked, ducking his head low to avoid Kirk at all costs. "I don't  _dislike_  him but," she turned back to face Spock. "He sur-" suddenly, she gasped, something in her expression changed so quickly it nearly scared Spock. "You- _Jim_?!" the heat returned to his ears, "Is there something I am missing?" he asked, voice faltering from its usual casualness. 

     "Spock, don't try to hide things from me. I'm a girl, it's impossible," Spock looked back down at his beverage, allowing the steam to swirl into the air and warm his face. Uhura propped her elbows on the table, "When did you meet him- Wait, have you even officially met each other yet?" Spock couldn't ignore Uhura's effervescent smile,  _he can practically feel it burning through him._ "We have met officially," he replied, looking up to see Kirk at the coffee bar. "Go talk to him!" she nearly squeled, smacking at Spock's arm not-so-gently. "I do not think that-" Uhura scoffed, " _Spock._ " and with that, Spock was up and on his feet.  _No one_  waited for Uhura to give a second warning.  _At least no one that's still alive._ Kirk snapped the lid back onto his drink, seeming as though he weren't here to stay. Spock was going to hide last minute, but the feeling of Uhura's eyes on his back was a reminder that he shouldn't. "I assume the beverages here are to your liking." Jim whirled around, an enraptured smile placed on his lips at the sight of a certain Vulcan. "I think there's something here that I like better than the drinks," he smirked.  _How does he just automatically flirt like that?_ Spock raised a brow, trying to ignore the blurred image of Uhura at the side of his vision. "Is it the Caramel Latte?" Spock asked, the smallest glint of amusement flashing in his eyes. 

     "Preferably the Vulcan that ordered the Caramel Latte a few days ago," he corrected. Jim glanced aside, noticing Uhura. Uhura looked down quickly;  _Could she be any more obvious?_ "Is that your girlfriend?" Jim asked, a smirk on his lips. He knows  _exactly_  what he's doing. Spock's eyes narrowed, "What if she is?" he countered. Jim took a step forward, leaning in just barely-"I'd be pretty jealous." Spock was almost positive that his face was green all over by now, "Such jealously coming from a mere stranger," Spock retorted, trying at best to regain his Vulcan side. Jim glanced aside for a moment, his smirk only growing stronger. "Well," he started, taking a few steps back to grab a napkin from the bar. He raised a brow at Spock before going over to the counter and grabbing a pen that was sitting on top of a paper pinned to a clipboard. He scribbled something down on the napkin, setting the pen back on the clipboard before turning to Spock fully. "I don't have to be a stranger," he held the napkin out to Spock. He took it, Jim's fingers brushing against his just barely. He felt a small spark of emotions surge through him. " _Woah,_ " Jim murmured. Spock was puzzled for a moment, until he realized he forgot to turn up his shields.  _  
_

     A faint beeping sound interrupted them. Kirk groaned, "I have college courses that I shouldn't be late to, but maybe you'll grant me a real conversation." The last thing Spock saw was a smirk on those lips before Kirk was gone. _  
_

     

     "Oh. My.  _God_." Uhura rejoiced, practically punching Spock's arm with how hard she was slapping it. "He gave you his number?!" she practically squealed as they left the coffee shop. "I am hoping that's what is on this napkin." he noted, staring down at the slightly smudged numbers before placing it in his jacket pocket. "I can't believe  _Jim Kirk_ gave you his number!" Spock took this as an opportunity to find out why Uhura was reacting this way. "Why is it so shocking coming from Jim Kirk?" Uhura's smile grew wider, "He's in one of my college courses and believe me, you'd think he's a total mess with the way he flirts with nearly every living organism in the galaxy." A frown flashed across Spock's mouth, "He does that with everyone?" Uhura realized her fault, "Well, I mean- he does but not like how he did with you. I saw the way he looked at you, Spock. God, I felt like I was watching some cheesy romance flick!"  _Spock has never seen Uhura so excited about something in his entire life. Except for when she beat him in a game of 3D chess-_ "and your ears were so green, they looked like a Christmas decoration!" Spock shot her a glare, but she only elbowed his side playfully. "Oh, come on, you have to let me freak out over this at least a  _little_  bit," " _Little_  is not how I would describe it."

*

     "You gave him your number  _on a napkin_?" 

     Sulu, Kirk, and Bones were all piled on the sad excuse of a couch. After much arguing over what movie to watch, (Sulu insisted they watch a movie that isn't "older than the dust in the cabinet under my sink", but Bones, like always, won the argument.), they finally all agreed (against their will) to watch  _The Shining._ This was pointless anyway because  Sulu wouldn’t stop asking about Spock. "What else was I supposed to write on?" Bones grinned, "You're so damn cheesy." "Says the man who wanted to watch  _The Shindig_ ," Bones shoved Jim in the thigh with his foot, resting his leg on Sulu's lap to do so. "It's  _The Shining_ , you uncultured barbarian!" Kirk gave a mock sneer while Sulu practically wrestled with Bones' leg to reach for the kettle corn on the coffee table. It was a miracle that they finally stopped nagging Jim. Even with the silence between them and a perfect opportunity to relax and watch the movie, Kirk couldn't help it when his mind strayed to Spock.  _Damn those pointy ears._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed to get an update out there, so my apologies for how short it is. I hope you guys like it, thank you so much! xoxo


	4. Chapter Four

    

     Jim has been on edge since he gave Spock his number. It's been almost two weeks since then and he hasn't received a call, text, or voice mail from the damn Vulcan.  He hasn't seen him at the shop at all since then, either. Jim was visiting it more frequently, hoping to spot a pair of pointy ears only to come to a conclusion that the shop was void of them. "You still freaking out about that pointy-eared bastard?" Bones grumbled, sitting on his bed with piles of notes spread about. "I scared him away!" Bones sighed, setting aside his PADD. "Listen here, Jimmbles. I saw you flirt with him, that poor man-" Jim cleared his throat as in saying  _'Get to the point.' "_ What I'm trying to say here is, there's no way in hell he isn't interested in you. I mean, If I were him, I would have moved to a different  _planet_ -" "Thank you, Bones," Bones stuck his tongue out at Jim, receiving an unkind finger gesture from the other. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" Bones asked after a moment, setting aside a small pile of notes that he's read through and highlighted. "Oh,  _shit_!" Jim scrambled to his feet, hopping up from the small nest he's created on the floor from Bones' dirty clothes. "Thanks, Bones!" he shouted, nearly tripping into the wall as he fleeted the room. "You'd be dead without me!" he called after him, sighing heavily before marking through another page of notes. 

     Today is a reasonably easy one; Professor Pike went over a short lecture before displaying a video of  _something_ that Jim couldn't care less about. He took a few notes here and there, barely developing a full sentence on his notebook; there were more pen scratches than there were  _actual_  words. Unfortunately, Pike threw a project in last minute, leaving the class to grumble and moan in disappointment as they filed out of the class. Jim was one of the last people to leave, hoping with all his might that Pike wouldn't pull him into his own personal lecture about participation. Luckily, a student was distracting Pike with some questions about the assignment which gave Jim a clean getaway. He still had to go to Engineering Tech; he figured it was a better idea to walk aimlessly around the campus and maybe grab a soda than run back to the coffee shop in a desperate attempt to find Spock.  _No, I'd only go there to get coffee._ Jim didn't even sound convincing in his own mind. He shook off the idea as best he could,  deciding to drop by the lounging area to see if Janice was there.  _Janice Rand is a nice, quiet girl; but don't mistake her quietness for harmlessness because if you piss her off you're doomed._

Jim spotted the blond hair from the other end of the lounging area, maneuvering between couples and tripping over backpacks as he made his way to the other end. "Hey, blondie," he quaked. "Hey, Jimmy boy!" Janice laughed, grabbing a soda from the vending machine before turning to face him. "Oh, thanks!" he reached for the can of soda, but Janice moved it out of his grasp. "Not until I get the first sip!" she insisted before snapping the can open with a long fingernail. "Don't you have class?" she asked, taking a sip from the can before handing it to Jim. "In about 10 minutes." he shrugged, downing almost half the can before Janice grabbed it from him and flicked him upside the head. "Not all of it!" 

     "Janice!" Jim heard someone call from behind him. Janice smiled, "Uhura, I haven't seen you in a while!" she laughed. Jim turned to get a look at the girl Janice seemed so ebullient to see.  _The girl that Spock was with. Oh no, she's hot._ "I've been _drowning_  in homework." Uhura groaned, her eyes catching Jim's in an instant, but said nothing.  _Shit, she recognizes me._ While Jim was internally screaming, Uhura and Janice chattered away. When he came back to reality, Janice was braiding Uhura's hair into a lose braid and Jim suddenly imagined them in their pyjamas giggling about boys and braiding each other's hair;  _except they'd probably be giggling about the decaying process of a dead body rather than boys, which was slightly terrifying but definitely more likely._ "You've met Jim before, have you?" Janice asked, letting go of Uhura's hair and watching it unwind from its braid and form back into its perfect pony tail. "I've seen him around." she mused with a small grin. It was then Jim decided that Uhura could easily tie him into a not and throw him into the next dimension if she wanted to. 

     "Unfortunately, I gotta go unless I want to be late to class," he rambled. "It was nice to meet you, m'lady." he blew a kiss to them before getting the hell out of there. 

*

     "Hey, I'm going to drop by the shop and grab a cup of joe. You wanna come?" Bones asked, pulling on his coat. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I'm doing perfectly fine without that place," Jim thundered, shaking his head like an angry child. "Is this about that damn bastard with the ears?" "Yeah," Jim sighed heavily before allowing his body to fall aside dramatically, sprawling his legs across the couch. "Jesus, Jim, you're acting like a damn teen heart throb like in those 80's flicks-Did you watch that damn movie again?" Jim sat up, "It's a good movie!" he protested with a deep frown. "We both know you just like it because of that blonde beefcake," Bones grumbled, fastening the scarf that he stole from Scotty around his neck. "His name is Patrick Swayze, you swine!" Jim argued, grabbing the leftover trash from the Chinese take-away they had the night before. "Whatever," Jim padded into the kitchen, throwing the trash away before turning on his heal to face Bones. "Can you get me a chai tea?" Jim asked, pulling on his 'puppy dog' face. Bones rolled his eyes, "You do that face every time you don't want to spend your own damn money," he paused for a moment, "Wait, there's like a thousand different chai teas in that damn place." Jim shrugged, maneuvering around Bones to return to the couch. "Surprise me!" Bones shook his head, "I swear one day I'm gonna kick your ass." and with that, he was gone. 

*

     Jim went over a few of the notes he stole from Chekov before typing down some paragraphs for his project that Pike assigned. " _What the hell does meta-galactic even mean?_ "  ** _Everybody get up, it's time to slam now. We got a real jam goin' down. Welcome to the Space Jam._** Jim internally cursed Sulu for making that his ringtone before grabbing his communicator from the coffee table. "Hello?" there wasn't an instant reply and Jim could hear faint murmurs of voices in the background. "Jim? This is Spock." whatever papers Jim was holding were now falling to the floor. "Oh-um," he tried to get up from the couch, but his foot got caught on the drawstring of his pyjama pants. Jim let out a small yelp as his head collided with the coffee table before falling onto the floor with a loud groan. "Jim-Are you okay?" Jim nodded until he realized Spock couldn't see him. "Uh-Yeah. Sorry, I'm fine. I uh-tripped."  _Dammit, Jim. You sound like a fucking idiot._ "Oh-Well I was wondering if you-"  _Yes._ "would like to go to this bistro with me. There will be a few performances there and I think it would be interesting-It's on the 8th of this month at 7:30 P.M."  _Is he asking me out on a date? "I-Yes, I'd love to go, that sounds great."_

There was another long pause, "Good-I mean, great. Would you like to meet me at Shades of Brown?"  _Oh, so that's what that shop is called._ "Sounds like the perfect plan to me,"  _Not as perfect as your sweet ass, though,_ Jim thought."I-Oh, I am getting another call. See you soon?" Kirk was overflowing with giddiness and he was smiling like a complete moron. "Yeah, I'll uh-I'll see you soon." When the call ended, Jim leaped from the floor, dancing in circles in lilt.

*

     "Jim!" Bones called, barging into their apartment like a mad man. Jim beamed a smile so bright, he could probably blind someone with it. "Bones! Man, I gotta tell you something-" Bones set the paper bag in his hands aside, "No, wait-I think I should tell you something first." Jim was nearly jumping out of his skin with anticipation. "Okay, okay. We'll both say it on the count of three." "What, that doesn't even-"   


     "One."

     "Jim-"

     "Two."

     "Seriousl-" 

     "Three! Spock asked me out on a date!"  
     "I think the bastard already has a date- wait, you're his date?!"

     "I'm his date!" 

     Bones gawked at Jim, watching as he did another little dance. "Wait-how did you know that?" Jim asked, still swaying his hips from side to side. "He was at the shop, I heard him talking to someone on his communicator-" "That was me!" "Yeah, I think I get that now," Jim smiled again, making some weird sound between a cry of joy and an actual sob before hopping  around the apartment like a rabbit on LSD. " _God help me,_ " Bones muttered.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date was...not one to be expected. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS IS DELAYED BY A YEAR AND A HALF TALK ABOUT CONSISTENCY ISSUES PLEASE JUST PUNCH ME IN THE FACE/ also im happy to say my writing has definitely improved since then so i hope u guys like it better that before!

       Jim was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. Tomorrow was the date, and, despite feeling the adrenaline and happiness that he did, he also felt very nervous. Spock was very well put together. He was calm, cool, collected, among other things that he benefited from his Vulcan genetics. Jim inwardly assumed that Spock wasn't completely Vulcan, but didn't want to grow into the habit of thinking he was in case he wasn't. Even his appearance wasn't completely Vulcan, it was less intense and stern. He certainly had a few bones in his body to joke and be sarcastic, which honestly is a relief because if he was like other Vulcans, Jim would never in his life get a chance to even hold a conversation with him. He tried that once in high school, but not even Jim's flirting could get past the stone cold stare of the young Vulcan.

     Jim, with Bones' confrontation, needed to focus more in college. He already received a warning from both of his professors. That was bad news, considering he could get kicked out of their classes at any given moment. College is nothing like high school, and Jim needed to start acting like it. Due to this realization, he was certainly understanding why everyone was so tired all the damn time. Taking good notes and studying was draining as it is, not to mention the general feeling of unease waiting for grades to be updated online. Luckily, Jim didn't have class for the rest of the week, giving him plenty of time to freak out about Spock and the date. His mind went into a blurred frenzy; what will I wear? What if the date goes awfully? What if I spill my drink on him or something? What i-

     "I hope you like ramen because that's what we're having tonight." Bones interrupted Jim's thoughts as he entered their apartment. He sighed, placing two large ramen bowls on top of the paper-littered coffee table. Jim wasn't surprised, considering it was only a dollar for two packaged ramen bowls at the campus shop, considering just about everyone here was drowning in student loans and too busy to have a full time job. Jim currently didn't have a job, quitting his previous one at the mechanics shop to focus on school.

     "Teriyaki?" Jim asked, Bones nodding in confirmation. He allowed his backpack to fill loose from his shoulders and come crashing onto the floor with a loud thump. He made another sigh as he untied the loose knot of his scarf and flung it onto the couch carelessly.

     "What's up, Bones? You look exhausted, more than usual. Something happen?" Jim grapped both the bowls as he asked this, heading to the kitchen to prepare them. Bones didn't reply instantly, wrestling with his shoe laces to get them undone before kicking them off instead. Jim knew that he really must not be in the mood because Bones hated when people took their shoes off without untying them first.

     "Nothing, really, just getting sick n' tired of all these damn couples. It's exhausting just to be around them!" leave it to Bones to be the bitter single type, or the bitter anything for that matter. Jim felt a small ping of sympathy for Bones since he's been squeeling about his date with Spock all week. He pulled the plastic wrap from the bowls, lifting the paper lids up half way and filling them to the line with water before putting one in the microwave for a few minutes.

     "Oh, come on Bones, being single isn't that bad! Unless...You've got your eyes on someone?" Jim raised a brow at him from the kitchen. Bones made a disgusted expression, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

     "No, I don't have my damn eyes on anybody, not that it's any of your business! I just-Being around Sulu n' Chekov is like becoming the ultimate third wheel of all third wheels." Jim gasped, "Chekov and Sulu?! Really? Holy shit, I didn't even know." he took the steaming bowl out of the microwave quickly, splashing some hot water on the counter in an attempt to not burn his fingers. He put in his bowl, only putting a minute as the time. He liked his noodles crunchy, much to Bones' disgust. He grabbed a paper pack of unused chopsticks, placing them on the bowl before wrapping it in a dish rag and hurriedly bringing it to bones to avoid being burnt.

    "When did that happen?" Jim asked, walking back to the kitchen to retrieve his own bowl.

     "I don't know...Maybe a few weeks? I saw it coming, even though I barely know the Russian kid. I see more of him now, but even when I didn't know his name I could tell Sulu had the hots for 'em." Bones began eating his noodles despite them being scalding hot. Jim never could understand how Bones had such a high tolerance for hot foods. Jim settled down on the couch with Bones with his bowl, taking a small sip from the broth to make sure it wasn't too hot.

     "So, you ready for that date?" Bones asked, surprising Jim a little. Jim was usually the one to bring it up, and then Bones would roll his eyes and complain about how much Jim talked about Spock and _"Why don't you marry the damn guy? The barista can be your witness."_

     Jim smiled, fidgeting a little, "I'm excited! Nervous too, I still don't know what to wear." Bones slurped loudly as he took a few noodles into his mouth.

     "Janice and the rest of the gang are coming over in like an hour for movies, maybe she can help you pick something out. She's got a better sense of style than me, according to your rude ass." he said, his words having no actual bite to them besides his implanted snark.

      Jim laughed lightly,"I'm sorry but it's true! Hell, I've got nothing on Jan, she's always been the most fashionable out of all of us." Bones agreed with a half nod, tipping his head back to sip the broth from his bowl.

**

     "You're going on a date?! With who? Is he cute? It's been so long, Jimmy!" Janice was more than ecstatic to hear about the date with Spock. Jim was glad that he had someone that reflected his amount of excitement on the subject. Sulu and Chekov weren't really listening to the news, too busy giving each other googly eyes with the occasional smooch as Bones frowned in disapproval. Janice kept her attention focused on Jim, scooting closer to him on the couch to hear him over the movie that no one but Bones was paying attention to.

     "His name is Spock, he's a Vulcan-"

     "No way! You and a Vulcan?! How is that possible? Humans can barely stand you let alone a Vulcan!" Jim gave her a sour glare, Jan smiling in return and shoving Jim gingerly, "Joking!"

     Jim broke his glare and chuckled, "Anyway, I don't think he's completely Vulcan. He hasn't told me so I don't really know, but I think he's part Human. I know it's rare but he definitely looks and acts the part." Jan looked intrigued and even more excited now.

     "Woah...You've got yourself a hybrid! Does he look different from other Vulcans? Does he talk the same? Oh god, does he have their fashion sense cause I'm sorry but they don't dress the b-"

     Jim raised his hand up to his neck, rubbing at it nervously. "I wouldn't say he's...He definitely doesn't look like other Vulcans. Not in an obvious way, but his features aren't as sharp, you know? He's got this softness to him that you don't usually in Vulcans. He also has a rather nice sense of dress, you'd be impressed." Jan looked more and more excited by the minute, her face lighting up.

     "He sounds so-" she cut herself off, her eyes widening suddenly. She raised her hand to her mouth, "No..No way!" Jim was thrown off by the sudden change,

     "What? Is there something in my teeth?" he began licking at his teeth, grabbing his commicater to use the screen's reflection as a mirror. Jan shook her head, placing her hand over his hand that was reaching for the communicator.

     "It's not that you-Is he friends with Uhura? You know, dark skin with a beautiful glow, super gorgeous. You met her at the lounge the other day!"

     Jim nodded, "Yeah, how'd you k-"

     "YOU'RE DATING SPOCK?!" Jim was shocked that Janice knew him, but now was curious as to what must have happened between them for her to react this way. Jim nodded again, grimacing as Janice excitedly punched his arm.

     "Oh my god! I knew him, isn't he a-fucking-dorable?!" she leaned in closer, "I had a crush on him last year! Oh m- I just can't believe Spock's got the hots for you! You guys are perfect for each other, I can see it now!"

     This drew the attention of Sulu, "What's this I hear about a Spock?" Jan whipped around to face him.

     "Jim's going on a date with a half Human, half Vulcan!" Sulu looked surprised to say the least, Chekov too.

     "Woah, I wouldn't have seen zat coming. Congrazulations, Jim." he added before grabbing a handful of Skittles and messily tossing them into his mouth.

     "Wait, so he's really half Human?" Jim asked, glad to have a confirmation about his suspicion.

     Janice nodded, "But don't tell him you know! Let him tell you himself. His mother is the human half of the equation but...she died a few years back. Spock's always been the type to refuse his Human heritage, I'm surprised at how far he's come from that. You wouldn't have even guessed he was Human if you met him two years ago." Jim frowned at knowing his mother was dead, wondering how Spock handled the news. He imagined Spock crying and thought he shouldn't pry too much into this thought. It really wasn't his business anyway.

     "Has he dated anyone since you've known him?"

     Janice stopped to think for a short moment before shaking her head, "No..I don't think so. I've never known him as well as Uhura does, but I still know him pretty well considering we're both her best friends." Jim nodded, not sure if he should be happy or a little more frightened that no one else has dated Spock in such a long time, if ever. He's sure Spock has had some high school sweethearts or something, but he really didn't want to ruin this.

     Much to Bones' relief, Scotty finally showed up with a bag of chips and a small pack of beer. Once everyone settled down enough to actually focus on the movie, Janice was rattling off dating advice while rummaging through Jim's wardrobe.

     "-and you definitely don't want to overdress. You said you're going to a bistro, right? So something dressy would be good, but not a suit." she pulled a wrinkled blue-grey button up shirt from the unorganized pile on the closet floor, "Oh, this would compliment your eyes perfectly!" she threw it aside, standing back up to search for some pants. "You got any slacks? Those would be perfect."

     "I think I have a black pair in there som-"

     "Found them! Okay...Tye or no tye..." she glanced back down at the crumpled shirt, "Definitely a tye. You got a black one to go with the pants?" After Jan had flattened out the crinkled clothes with some water, she made Jim change into the assortment to make sure it looked okay. After all, she was more of a visual person. Jim walked out of the bathroom and presented his outfit to her. Jan smiled, clasping her hands together, "You look amazing! Just- Roll your sleeves up? I wonder if that would look...Yes! That looks even better, don't forget to do that. Oh, I'm so excited for this! You guys will be great! Oh, and make sure you wash your outfit tonight, it kinda smells."

**

     Scotty had spent the night, Sulu and Chekov leaving the night before along with Janice. When Jim woke up, a little too early, buzzed and nervous, he had found Scotty and Bones awake, their eyes glued but barely opened as they watched some B horror movie.

     "Did you guys go to sleep at all?" Jim asked, grabbing the last granola bar and leaving the empty cardboard box on the counter to piss off Bones later. Neither of them replied, Scotty's head slowly falling back and then jerking back up.

     "Something like that." Bones replied nearly five minutes later.

     "What?" Jim asked. Bones shook his head,

     "I-I don't even..." he didn't finish his sentence. Jim determined that the both of them were practically brain dead for the time being and that they'd probably both be asleep within the next ten minutes. He figured he should go call message Jan so that'd he have someone to freak out with.

**

     "You're overreacting, Spock, for once in your life. Just chill out, Jim's head over heals for you! Everything will be fine." Uhura tried to tame the nervous mess that was Spock. He nodded,

     "You are right." was all he managed to say, taking a sip of his water before examining his reflection again. Uhura had used some sort of product in Spock's hair to make it look completely unlike his classic bowl cut. It wasn't what Spock was used to, but he had to admit it looked more...charming. It was styled up, most of his hair remaning down but the bangs. They are in an almost fluffy looking fixture that was frozen in the air by the scultping powder. It made Spock's hair stay in place without the usual shiny look that hairspray or gel had. She even teased the bangs with a small toothed comb to give off that natural bedhead look but without the uncharming reality of bedhead. She sprayed Spock a few times with his best cologne, fixing his tie and flattening out the cuffs of his shirt before giving him a thumbs up. 

     "You look amazing, Spock. You'll really blow him away, I promise." she paused for a moment, "Do you know where he lives?" Spock froze in horror.

     "I-I forgot to ask for his address!" Uhura giggled, grabbing his communicator and handing it to him.

     "Just send him a message asking for it, no big deal. You can put it into your GPS." Spock hurriedly typed out the message, hovering his finder over the send button for a few seconds before pressing it. He got a reply almost immediately, sighing in relief.

     "Well...I guess I should be going, wish me luck." Uhura smiled, patting him on the pack and planting a soft kiss to his cheek.

     "You'll do great, Spock."

**

      When Spock pulled up to Jim's apartment, he waited no more than a minute before Jim appeared walking from some stairs that lead to the second floor. He spotted Spock and smiled, giving a small wave. Spock was trying his best not to stare with his mouth open, more than appealed to Jim's well fitted outfit and perfect hair. Damn him. Once Jim was in the car, a sudden air of awkwardness pursued. Jim fastened his seat belt before Spock backed out of the parking space and headed to the bistro.

     "You look amazing." Jim said, breathing out a small laugh to ease the tension.

     Spock smiled, "I could say the same for you, Jim." Jim laughed a real laugh this time, observing Spock's profile.

     "Your hair, holy shit, it looks amazing. It makes you look so..."

     " "Human?" Spock offered, glancing at Jim before turning his focus back to the road. Jim swallowed, hoping this wasn't a harsh subject.

     "Well, it certainly looks good on you." he said finally. Spock smiled, something unreadable on his expression.

      "I think I should say before we continue this date, I am...half Human as well, in case you haven't caught on. I know it is obvious, but it is a part of me I no longer wish to keep hidden." Jim smiled, reaching to pat Spock on the shoulder but figuring he shouldn't.

     "Either way, you've definitely got genetics on your side." Jim tried to flow into his flirtatious nature, one that Spock was certainly familiar with by now. Spock's lip twitched up ever so slightly,

     "I could say the same for you." Jim felt his face get hot, hoping his blush wouldn't make him look pathetic. Something about being in such a small space with Spock was exhilarating. The darkening sky made it dim around them and if there was a candle the mood for romance would be totally set. The car pulled up to a rather busy building that was buzzing with people. It took a few minutes just to find a parking spot, and it seemed like more people were flooding in by the second. Spock hurriedly got out of the car, rushing to the passengers side to open the door for Jim. He was delighted, smiling with a wink up at Spock as he got out.

     "Like Prince Charming." he noted aloud.

**

     "I'm sorry, but there are no reservations under your name." the host said without sympathy, her eyes tired and body language giving off the vibe that she's been here since 6 AM if not earlier.

     Spock let out a rush of air, shifting his weight to one foot nervously, "I held a reservation here for two eight days ago. I do not think I am mistaken."

     The host shrugged, "I'm sorry sir, but we don't have you on the list. I could get my manager, but you'd still have to be booked another night- it's full enough as it is." Spock shook his head, looking at Jim with an apologetic frown.

     "I am so sorry, Jim, I didn't-"

     "It's fine, Spock, really! We can go somewhere else, no big deal." he smiled, bringing a sense of reassurance to Spock. He looked less tense now, turning his attention back to the host.

     "No need for the manager, I apologize for the inconvenience."

     Once the two maneuvered through the thickening crowd, Jim gently took hold of Spock's arm, "Hey, you sure you don't need a manager or something so you can get your money back?" Spock shook his head, smiling at Jim's consideration.

     "No, it is fine. Thank you for being considerate. I must admit, I did not expect you to be this...charming." they began walking out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk that lined down the lit up town. There were plenty of places to eat that accompanied both sides of the street, so they were bound to find something. Jim liked the idea of this better than a bistro.

     "And I thought I was really hitting it off with my flirting techniques, damn." Spock smiled gently at that, shaking his head slightly.

     "It is not that you were not but...This kind of charm you express right now is not the same. It is genuine and relaxed, I enjoy it." they walked in silence for a while, but it was comforting and not as awkward as before in the car. The background noise of peope laughing and conversing helped. A strong scent of freshly baked bread caught their attention and Jim gestured to a small restaurant that wouldn't have been noticeable upon first glance if it weren't for the strong aromas escaping from it.

     "You ever been here?" Jim asked.

     Spock shook his head again, "No I have not, but it smells enticing." Jim smiled, opening the door for Spock and waiting for him to enter before following after him. The bakery was warm and comforting, not at all like the cold night air outside. The smell of bread was not mixed in with other smells of seasonings and other foods. A host was quick to seat them at a small table against a large window. They scanned their menus after ordering their beverages: Spock a green tea with lemon and Jim a Dr.Pepper. The soft music playing overhead was perfect for the setting, and Jim couldn't help but glance over his menu at Spock a few times just to take it all in. Spock noticed, hiding the smirk behind his own menu. When the waitress came to take their orders, they both happened to order the same thing: a deep French egg dish with a croissant on the side.

     "Good taste." Spock commented, leaning in ever so slightly and placing his hands under his chin for support. Jim took a sip from his Dr.Pepper, thinking now that it wasn't the best thing to order with a French egg cuisine.

     "I'm always weak when it comes to fancy French things." Jim admits, earning him a small snort from Spock.

     "Good description." he shot back, allowing his smile to become more prominent now.

     "So, I'm not the best with ice breakers so...Uhm, Oh, What do you do for a living?" Spock quirked a brow at the sudden intrusion, but didn't unwelcome it.

     He swirled his glass, focusing on the cut of lemon in it for a few seconds before taking a sip and looking back up at Jim, "I am currently in an internship for the Enterprise magazine. Right now I only do article editing." Jim tried not to act too surprised, but honestly it was all over his expression.

     "Enterprise...as in, the magazine? The one that's practically as popular as Trek Times?"

     Spock held a certain modesty in his tone, "It is not as glamorous as it sounds. I do not write the articles."

     Jim shook his head, "Still, that's pretty amazing, wow."

     "Thank you. May I ask what you do?" Jim took a drink from his beverage, shrugging as if to signal that his response wouldn't be very interesting.

      "I'm in college, actually. I'm going to get into the engineering field, hopefully. I want to be able to build some of the best, most efficient space travel vehicles out there."

     Spock smiled, more with his eyes than with his lips, "You look like the adventuring type. It suits you." Jim couldn't hide the blush that was ghosting across his face now that the menus were no longer with them.

      "I'll take you on an adventure sometime then."

**

     The food was amazing. Jim had even dared to lean over and take a small bite of Spock's, even though they had ordered the same thing. Spock didn't seem to mind, raising a brow at Jim in return. At one point, Spock's foot had found its way to Jim's, the tip of his shoe nudging Jim's. Jim tried to think nothing of it, assuming it was a mistake, but the faint smirk on the Vulcan's lips told otherwise. After finishing their meals, their conversation lasted a little while longer. Spock had mentioned that he hasn't taken any college yet, slight remorse in his tone. Jim had complimented him on his ability to get a good job without it, easing Spock on the subject. Jim mentioned some dumb things he did as a child, Spock admiring the idea of a young Jim clogging the toilet with his little spaceship toys. Spock's childhood, as was told to Jim, was nothing particularly colorful, but Jim had a feeling there was a few embarrassing stories left to be unveiled.

     Once Spock (upon his assisting) payed the bill and Jim (he refused otherwise) payed the tip, they made their way back out into the cold winter air. The lights that adorned the trees and awnings of the street gave it a comforting and beautiful glow. Spock's nose and ears were tinted green from the cold, Jim's tinted pink. In some ways, Jim felt polar opposites to Spock, but in others he felt so alike it was almost scary. The idea of it lured him in even more, his attraction to Spock growing by the minute. Spock mirrored this feeling, his adoration for Jim's dorky yet charming air becoming stronger with every small joke and giggle. When the air had become harshly chilled, the two of them headed back to Spock's car in the bistro's lot.

     The car ride back to Jim's was comfortable, Jim turning on the radio and realizing he had the same CD that Spock was playing in his car. (He didn't mention that it was a CD given to him that he absolutely hated but didn't throw away because of the consideration.) But, listening to the ballads now in the car with Spock, he found himself enjoying the songs he disliked so much before. It was peaceful and everything felt so perfect that he mourned the idea of this night coming to an end. Spock pulled up to a parking space right outside the steps Jim descended earlier. Jim sighed, unbuckling himself and turning to face Spock directly.

     "I...I had a really good time, Spock. I don't think I've ever had a date this...comfortable." Spock was looking into Jim's eyes with a certain kind of intensity, trying hard to focus on his eyes and not his lips.

     "I also enjoyed myself quite a lot. I am impressed by you, Jim." Jim smiled bashfully, rubbing at the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous.

     "Uhm...So, would you like to do this again sometime?"

     Spock nodded before Jim had even finished the question, "I would very much like to, yes."

     "I would invite you in but it's so late and you probably have work tomorrow so..." the air between them became a bit awkward, neither of them knowing how to really part ways.

     "I will message you." Spock offered.

     Jim smiled, "I like that idea..." he leaned in slowly, giving Spock space to back away if he didn't want to kiss Jim. Jim's nose suddenly collided with Spock's, the both of them sitting back suddenly. Jim groaned, leaning his head back against the window in defeat.

     "I knew I was going to screw something up!" Jim cursed himself inwardly, taking a glance at Spock to see him...laughing. He was actually laughing, not necessarily loudly or boisterously , but his shoulders shook ever so sightly and his smile beamed. Jim took the opportunity to try again, this time succeeding. Spock's lips tasted sweet like the tea he drank, a spike of lemon aftertaste on them. They were so soft and welcoming, and Jim wanted to kiss him for hours if he could. He felt a tingle of energy burst from Spock's lips to his, figuring that Spock was letting his shields down. His hand flew up to catch Spock's jaw in his palm, separating their kiss so they could both breathe.

     "I...Your lips are very pleasing." was all Spock managed, and Jim couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he was.

     "I say the same for yours."

     Finally, Jim exited the car, giving Spock a wave and smile before running up the stairs. When Spock was out of sight, Jim let out a loud hollar, pumping his fist into the air and leaping like he was in a god damn 80s film. If Bones saw him, he'd comment on the matter and try to confiscate Jim's collection of 80s teen romance movies. Jim wouldn't care, not now when he just had the most amazing date of his life. He went on a date with Spock, and it turned out perfectly. Jim felt a warmness in his heart that was new to him, a sense of something he wasn't sure what it was. He liked the way it felt, and he hoped that Spock felt the same way. Indeed, Spock certainly felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo fiNALLY OMG!! i didnt proof read this for any major errors so i hope any errors that are there arent too bothersome. im going to go back and check over them and edit it but if i dont publish this before i go to sleep it will totally bother me!! i hope this wasnt too cliche and stupid and i hoped u all liked it thank u so much! xoxoxoxo


End file.
